


Fate fell short

by joshdunwithyourshit



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Angst, Band Break Up, M/M, Violence, sad tomark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunwithyourshit/pseuds/joshdunwithyourshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fight, they fix it. But how long can this go on for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate fell short

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> also it's short.

"Mark, be careful with what you say, he...He's in a vulnerable state." Travis tried to calm Mark down over the phone but Mark was fuming. He lashed out at the walls and at himself. "Fuck him! He can't do this to us Travis!" Mark yelled, launching the phone at the brick wall of the apartment. Mark sat on the bed and tried to breathe, he tried to pull himself together. Tears kept spilling from his eyes and the fire raging in his chest was too much to bear. He trusted Tom, he always had and he loved him, he really loved him but the stupid fights between them were nothing compared to the fights that threatened the band. Mark was a good arguer he knew he was better than Tom but he felt rage boil his blood and he wanted nothing more than to smack some sense into Tom. No he didn't. He never wanted to hit Tom, he wanted to kiss Tom. Just not right now.

_Tom wiped the tears from his cheeks and started his car. "Tom! Don't! You'll just make him more upset!" Travis begged him to get out of the car. Tom shook his head and pulled out of the drive way. He couldn't fix this, he knew that. But he had to make sure Mark understood that this wasn't an attack on him and he loved him. he'd always love him. Tom had to make sure Mark was going to be okay. He knew things would never be okay._

Minutes later a car pulled up in front of the crappy hotel. Mark kicked open the door and marched out to the car. Through the tinted windows and in the dark lighting he could barely make out those familiar features. Mark grew more impatient and angry and sad and, and. Tom carefully stepped out of the car, tears staining his cheeks and his eyes puffy and red. "Mark..." Tom choked out. Mark was even more fucked up than he had thought. Bags dragged his red puffy eyes down and a vein popped out of his forehead, his hair was a mess and he looked ready to kill. "Mark...Please."  
"I don't need your fucking apologies, Tom. It's a little fucking late for goddamn apologies." Mark spat surprisingly calmly. Tom could work with this. "I never meant to hurt you...I just needed to be on my own...I needed time for myself." Tom attempted to step closer.   
"Fuck off! That's bullshit and you know it!" Mark shouted a crack in his voice and he stumbled back toward the doorway. Tom shook his head and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. What would Mark know about any of this? Mark had no idea what it was like to be in Tom's shoes. He had no idea what it was like to feel what tom was feeling. "Mark. You're the only person i have ever cared about. I need this." Tom sobbed. Mark furrowed his brow and kicked the chair beside him.   
"You can have it. Get out, Tom. Leave... Leave!" Mark slammed the door behind him. Tom raced to the door and pounded on it profusely, he refused to leave Mark on bad terms. "Open the door, Mark! Please, just open the door. I'm sorry." Tom cried. He struggled his way to his feet and stumbled back to his car. 

Tom sat in that car for god knows how long. He waited. But he was done waiting, Mark didn't want to fix this then Tom didn't either. He put the keys in the ignition and drove off. 

The sun rose and shined into Mark's eyes. He groaned and sat up, he had passed out on the bathroom floor. "Tom!" Mark called out, expecting the man to be in the bed or in the kitchen making breakfast. They would've made up and spent the night and everything would be fine. That's what always happened. They fight, they make up. But when Mark saw an empty apartment, his stomach turned and his heart sunk. What had he done?

Mark moped around for a few hours, waiting for Tom to return. But he didn't.


End file.
